RAiDEn: The Complete Quadrilogy
RAIDEN: THE FORGOTTEN PLAYER This story is about a scary encounter I had with a player named rAiDEn. It was super creepy and strange, and I never recovered from it. I was playing Minecraft with a friend of mine, actually two, Deadlord24 and Princess_Duffy. We were chatting when HE joined. Me: Are you done with that pirate ship? Deadlord24: Almost rAiDEn has joined Princess_Duffy: What in the- Me: WTF??? At first, rAiDEn didn't seem harmful. He seemed friendly. He was chatting with us, but we were ignoring him. All rAiDEn did was try to talk. I guess that was what he wanted. I got off my laptop to eat dinner, and so did my other friends. The next day, I went to play Minecraft when something strange happened. When I got to the title screen, the music sounded distorted and the background was red. I thought it was a glitch, so I carried on. But when I went to my server, rAiDEn was still there. I still think he never left. I went on Skype and invited my friends while playing Minecraft. They eventually joined. Then, rAiDEn spoke: rAiDEn: You left... Deadlord24: Don''t take it hard, man. rAiDEn: You don't understand... The pain I went through.. Princess_Duffy: Are you ok? rAiDEn: No, IM NOT!! Then the screen glitched, and we all got scared. It took me back to the same title screen, except, the title didn't say Minecraft, it said "rAiDEn's Game" I clicked play and it took me to a world. rAiDEn said once more: rAiDEn: I was just like you, a regular Minecraft player. All I wanted to do was talk to people. They ignored me. I then committed suicide because of those ignorant bitches. I transferred my soul to this game, and I destroyed all those who gave me despair. In my little game, I get to chase you. If I catch you, you die. In real life. HAHAHA! Me and my friends all ran for our lives. We only had a diamond sword, but we didn't dare fight back. In fact, we didn't look back at rAiDEn. Deadlord24 slowed down. Deadlord24: Whatzzz goi- on my screeeeee- is glitching- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Princess_Duffy: DAN? DAN!!! Princess_Duffy: My zzzzcrreeeen- its gltiching! OMFG! Someone is standing in my roo- I ran and ran and ran. I then decided that I would fight back. I ran back to him, and I must admit, I was shaking with fear. My pits were sweating, and I was having panic attacks. Then the screen glitched even more, and I managed to take a swing at rAiDEn. rAiDEn laughed. I could hear his voice inside the game! rAiDEn: You have immense courage. Interesting. I shall spare you. You are lucky. You are one of several who are spared. Your friends souls, however, are mine. Farewell. The screen glitched even more, and then my laptop shut off. I turned it on again, and deleted Minecraft. I couldn't play a game that took my friend's lives. I never played it again. RAIDEN 2: RAIDEN'S REVENGE (Starring EnderChas) Hello. It's me. Lukas. It's been 3 days since Minecraft took my friend's lives. No, Minecraft itself did not kill them, but rAiDEn did. I've told my peers and other friends. Some believed me, and some didn't. The investigation has been going on for the past two days, but they confirmed thier death was unknown. At least to them. I invited another one of my friends, Chas. He brought another friend, Jack. We call him Frosty, because his skin is really pale. Anyways, we hung out, and played some games. Chas got bored of the console games me and Frosty chose, so he went to my room and dug around my box of old games. He found Minecraft in there and asked me if we could play. I wanted to smash that game, but he was my friend, so I let it slide. Chas put it in the console, and it started. It then went to the title screen, and it said Minecraft. The normal music played, and it was normal. Frosty logged in to his username FrostyMosty, and Chas logged in as EnderChas. I logged in as EmoLemon. Frosty selected an old Creative world where I had built a city. It took us to it, and while it was loading, a tip came up, saying, "I HAVE YOUR FRIENDS, LUKAS. YOU'RE NEXT." Chas and Frosty didn't pay attention to it, but it sent shivers down my spine. Oh God... It took us to the world after 1 minute of waiting, and I was surprised. rAiDEn had done nothing to it. Maybe that message I saw was just a glitch. Maybe rAiDEn hadn't reached this version of Minecraft. Chas went on building an Enderman, and Frosty was making a giant ice tree. I then saw the very thing that I never expected to see. A message thst said: '' Chas thought it was some guy that joined the server. I tried to explain to him that he was responsible for the deaths of Dan (Deadlord24) and Stacy (Princess_Duffy). He didn't listen. Nobody ever does. rAiDEn then started to chat with Frosty. I told Frosty not to do it. He ignored me. Chas noticed him, then looked at me in fear. 'Is that what you were talking about?" said Chas "Yes," I replied. Frosty then took his attention off rAiDEn and started to walk away. ''Big mistake.''rAiDEn got mad. And he floated, his skin moving like an animation. Blocks floated around him, and the sky turned red. The lights in my house started to flicker. Frosty curled into a ball and shut his eyes. Chas started to yell. rAiDEn was furious. The TV screen shut off. And then it turned on by itself. The normal Minecraft screen went on, but the music was slowed down and distorted. Big letters in red flashed on the screen, "I WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR SOULS!" Then, the background turned red. Letters in red flashed again, "THIS IS MY REVENGE!" A black-as-night figure was behind the couch. Chas was screaming while sobbing, and Frosty took his Swiss Army knife and jabbed rAiDEn with it. He just laughed. "Foolish. Just like Dan and Stacy. I am a GOD! You stupid mortals have nothing against me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" rAiDEn boomed. Then, he struck Frosty and it sent him flying. He hit the TV. Frosty was all bloody and had glass shards on his arm. His blue jacket was stained with blood. He smiled weakly at me. The entity took Frosty by the arm. Frosty screamed in pain, and the entity laughed. He struck Frosty again, this time knocking him out. Chas leaped at rAiDEn. rAiDEn dodged, and Chas hit the tiled floor, also knocking him out. rAiDEn turned his attention on me, and walked closer to me. I bumped my body against the wall, and a baseball trohpy fell down from a shelf and hit me on the head. I saw one last thing before blacking out. rAiDEn transformed into his Minecraft skin. Where am I? I woke up. I was in a chair. I was tied up to it. Beside me was Chas and Frosty. Frosty was all bloodied up and bruised bad. Chas had a bruise in his forehead. Both were still knocked out. Then, I saw orange light. It came closer, and I knew what it was. rAiDEn's skin. ''TO BE CONTINUED... RAIDEN 3: SHADOWS (Starring EnderChas and Willzombie) rAiDEn kept creeping closer. His eyes glowed like burning embers. I could see the hatred for all Minecraft players. He snapped his fingers, and two more chairs that had a person on both of them. They were also chained. rAiDEn spoke: "And here we have a person," he pointed to the right person in the chair, "who left me to work on an irrelevant building." The person on the right burst into tears. "AND THIS ONE," he said a little louder, pointing to the person on the left, "left me to burn in lava oh, so long ago." The guy on the left looked fearless. "And I am going to enjoy every moment of your pain and torment." Suddenly, Chas and Frosty woke up, and rAiDEn snapped his fingers again. All of us were writhing in pain. I couldn't breathe. It was like a million sharp knives were suddenly stabbing my body.Frosty tried to scoot up to try to kick rAiDEn. He succeeded. rAiDEn fell down, and our chains disappeared. All five of us ran. The two guys from earlier told us their names. One was Willzombie, and the other one was Nexus. Guys, we'l never outrun him. Yes. He is correct. One of us must stay behind. I'll go. Willzombie ran the other direction, and we ran away from the prison room. Blood was everywhere, and skeletons (or, what was left of them,) were lying around. Chas was helping Frosty walk, because when Frosty hit the TV, his leg was cut really badly. Why? We ran into another dark room. Nexus was beside me, and rAiDEn was distracted. Nexus had no look of fear to him. I was terrified. Frosty was limping, and Chas was helping him walk. We could hear rAiDEn's screams of rage. We came to a clearing in an empty, abandoned office. We started a fire out of the wood we took off from the desk. Frosty was trying not to cry, but a few tears trickled down his face. Nexus grabbed a cloth on the ground and rubbed it on Frosty's leg. Why are you helping us? I too was taken by rAiDEn. He will find us eventually. Then why aren't we escaping? He will find us, even when we're not here. Those he spared, are lucky. He spared me. Then he may not be looking for you. It's my fault. Chas, please don't-- It was! I chose the game! That doesn't mean it's your fault! It was! Because of me, Frosty is hurt! Don't feel bad for me. Fighting won't get us anywhere. Frosty continued to wince. I felt like crying. I wished Dan and Stacy were here. Frosty's blue jacket was now covered in brown stains (from dried up blood), His jeans had a hole where he scraped his knee, and his shoes had worn. Nexus looked around, and he saw a First Aid kit. Lukas. Yeah? Chas is a little upset. Maybe you should keep your distance for now. No. You and Chas are the remaining friends I have left. I don't want you to die like Dan and Stacy did. Dan was always the joker. Yup. He always made everyone laugh. Even the teacher. Stacy... well, she was my girlfriend. WHAT?!?! She was something special. *Sigh*, to bad she's dead. Just then we heard clanking sounds. Then the fire went out. Footsteps were heard after. Nexus was scared. He's found us.... rAiDEn walked to the room. His eyes were on fire. He held Willzombie by the neck. You put on an amusing show there. Begone rAiDEn! rAiDEn chuckled. Then he laughed. Frosty was getting scared. Chas looked at him defiantly, as if he wasn't willing to go with rAiDEn. rAiDEn sprouted a claw from his finger. Nexus gasped. rAiDEn dragged the claw down Willzombie's cheek. Wllzombie wiggled and squirmed, and we just stood there. Chas leaped at rAiDEn, and this time, rAiDEn fell down. Nexus grabbed a piece of chalk on the ground and drew a pentagram around rAiDEn. I know how to get him to return to Minecraft! How? We chant "Begone demon from hell!" Chas grabbed some chains made by rAiDEn and tied rAiDEn up. rAiDEn tried melting the chains, but it was no use. We all stood around the pentagram, and chanted, "Begone demon from hell!" After the final chant, rAiDEn screamed, and white beams of light emitted from him. He then disappeared in a flash of blue light. rAiDEn was no more! Or, so I thought. Yay! We got rid of him! No, we didn't. What do you mean? We only sent him back to Minecraft. We need to go to MInecraft and banish him for good. I see a bunch of laptops over there... That's great! Now let's get rid of this demon for good... LET'S DO THIS! I will avenge you, Dan and Stacy.... To be concluded... RAIDEN 4: Minecraft Bound Computer Voice: "Beware the monster of Minecraft. He is an entity never before seen. Careful. Or you will expierence- skjDFHVA ,GSBHJhdv j,cmvsAHnjsn.dfjkbn Skajhvd,bjhbfv jkdbASDVJ